Monster in the Dark
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Sometimes the worse place to be is alone. Belle finds that out the hard way. A one shot.


There was a war raging. Wizard against wizard. Dark against good. Every witch and wizard knew. It was a dangerous time to be out of your home. Especially at night. Many had even fled the country. Belle had not gone that far but she had done the next best thing. She had retreated from the city to a small cottage she had bought many years before in Surrey. It was a single floor two bedroom cottage in the country in a section of woods. Belle loved to come here to get away from it all and right now, it was her sanctuary. She was miles from civilization and what she thought was away from danger as well. That was not going to prove to be the case.

Belle was a writer. A novelist. Much like a muggle writer but she wrote for witches and wizards. She was a horror writer. Three published books under her belt and a four the the works, she was happy with what she had accomplished. So what if she was single, childless and slightly over weight? She had at least succeeded in one of her dreams. Belle tried not to think of everything else. That was another reason why she was out here. It was quiet and she could work. She kept the cottage simple. Not wanting a lot of distractions. Simple but comfortable furnishings, full pantry and cupboards and of course her lap top. That was the only muggle contraption she owned. Belle found it so much easier to use a computer to write. So much better than carrying multiable rolls of parchment.

Tonight, the darkness had fallen swiftly and with it came a storm. Lightening lit up the sky and thunder shook the ground. Rain lashed at the windows. Belle had one light on her desk on. The rest of the cottage was in darkness. She had been trying for the past hour to finish her current chapter but it was just not happening. Brown eyes narrowed in hatred at the glowing computer screen. Belle ran a hand through her curly black hair and sighed. Standing a moment later, she stretched and groaned at the popping in her back and shoulders. "Time for a drink.". Belle muttered to herself and then started through the shadows of the cottage towards the kitchen. She had a bottle of wine in her pantry which was enchanted with a cold spell. The wine was calling her name right now. Belle stepped into the kitchen, took a wine flute from the cupboard and then fetched the wine.

She had just poured herself a half glass full and taken a soothing sip when there was a tremendous crash. She could have sworn the house had shook around her. Belle jumped just managing not to slosh wine all over her self. She was instantly frightened that a tree had fallen and hit the cottage. With the rain, everything would be damaged... Belle set the wine on the counter and then headed for the front of the house. She turned into the dark hallway just in time to see the outline of a large person cross the hallway about six feet from her and enter into the living room. Belle clamped a hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp and her other hand began moving along her lower back where she normally kept her wand tuck in the waist of her skirt. It was gone.

Belle did not know if she had left it on her desk or dropped it in the kitchen. She cursed in her head. Either way, she was not going to approach this stranger unarmed. Belle began to back away silently not wanting to take her eyes off of where she had last seen the figure. She did not make a sound but still he was quick to realize she was there. She froze in fear when slowly the figure returned to the hallway and then turned to look at her.

Fenrir had smelled the woman. Everyone who knew him knew that even in human form, he was never truly human. He was always the wolf. Always had the senses of the wolf. He had smelled her before he had broken into the cottage but Fenrir had thought no one was home with all the lights out. He had needed a place to lay low just for a bit. He was injured. And the others he had been with were dead. He knew he could have apparated back but The Dark Lord would have had his head for abandoning his mission. He had not expected to find food however. Fenrir watched the woman now as she backed down the hallway away from him. He knew that she would not be able to see him clearly but he could see her just fine. She was a curvey woman. Thicker in the hips and thighs. But this gave her a nice figure as well. An hour glass figure. Large breasts. Fenrir liked his woman big. All the more filling.

He started towards her now and Belle started to back away faster. She did not yet know who the intruder was but she knew he was a man by the size of him. His girth took up most of the hallway and she knew she would not be able to get around him. Belle turned now and began to run. Fenrir followed suit. He would not let her get away. Belle had just reached the counter and was reaching for a knife in the wooden holder when he hit her from behind. It was like being hit by a freight train. Fenrir collided with the woman pinning her against the edge of the counter, pushing it into her waist. One large hand swiped the knife holder off the the counter top smashing it to the floor.

Bella would have screamed in pain and fear if the air in her had not been forced out of her by the impact. Instead of screaming when the air filled her lungs once more, Belle instantly began to speak. He voice was trembling and weak. "Please..." She pleaded. "Take whatever you want..." She could feel his body pressed up against her. Fenrir stood at six foot five, Belle's head was against his barrel chest and his hips pressed into her back. He smiled. Belle could smell the scent of musk and sweat and earth on him. One of his large, rough hands held both of hers together against the edge of the kitchen sink.

It was then that she just happened to glance up at the window across from her and caught their dim reflection. Belle gave a gasp. Fenrir. Of course she knew who he was. He was a wanted man. And a very dangerous one. His eyes met hers in the reflection and he grinned. Belle's eyes had gone wide as she took him in. He was terrifying. His size along was overwhelming. Then there was everything else about him. Fenrir was a beast. Cold blue eyes, sharp yellow teeth and long yellow nails as well. He was covered in a light coating of gray hair with whiskers of the wolf on his face. Slowly, he lowered his face to the side of her throat and inhaled loudly. "You smell...delicious." He growled. Belle's heart was pounding in her chest. He was going to kill her. Worse than that, he was going to eat her.

"Please." Belle tried again trying to make her voice stronger and failing. "Why are you here? What do you need?" She really hoped he would not answer either question with an answer involving her death.

Only after Belle had promised no less then five times that she would not scream, run, or be foolish enough to attack him, unless she wanted him to strip the flesh from her body and eat it as she watched as Fenrir agreed and released her. With one strong arm in either side of her blocking her in place, Fenrir took his weight off her and slowly Belle turned around to face him. He was still so close to her and Belle had to tilt her back to meet his eyes. His face was hard and still. Looking anywhere to avoid his gaze, Belle's eyes dropped back to his chest

Across his side chest was a long slash cutting through his clothes. It went from his right shoulder to just below the left side of his chest. The edges were shiny even in the darkness and Belle knew he was bleeding. Even with him having broken into the house and with him being so aggressive with her, not to mention who he was, Belle still felt a moment of pity for him. A wound like that had to hurt and she had no idea how much blood he had lost.

Maybe if she helped him? Perhaps he would let her live if she helped with his injury. Surely he would not kill her then? No one with morals would do that. Of course, this man did not have morals. Still, standing here was pointless. He was just stating at her. Belle felt like prey, which was exactly what she was...

"I...I can help..." Belle told him nervously and glance from the wound to his eyes briefly. She motioned with one arm towards the doorway. She was not about to push by him. Belle did not want to seem like she was trying to run. She had heard the stories about this man. He could be violent and merciless. He was no stranger to death and murder and Belle knew he was a Deatheater though he did not sport a dark mark. He had connections with The Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was one of the only things she feared more than this werewolf.

She had never been good with medical magic but she could still clean and bandage wounds. Fenrir on the other hand had not gone past the first year of Hogwarts. It had been to hard for him to attend Hoqwarts as a werewolf and he had been removed from the school. He watched her with a look of distrust and as hint of madness. On one hand, he wanted to bite her. He could always use another werewolf on his side. On the other, his chest was on fire. The flesh around the would quivered. The cut itself burned and itched and he could feel infection setting in. Then of course, he was hungry. He preferred children but you took what you could get. "Don't run." Fenrir warned again with a menacing growl. Belle nodded slowly and Fenrir removed one arm from the counter and let her go.

Belle forced herself to go slow. She did not want to make any sudden movements. She slid out from between the werewolf and the counter without taking her eyes off of him. She body was trembling and her mind was a jumbled mess as she tried to decided the best and safest thing to do to get herself out of this alive. Belle cross the room retracing her steps back the way he had originally come for her. She was heading for the living room. In the closet there was where she kept the bandages and potions for injuries. She did not know if he followed her or not. Belle stepped into the closet, took everything she needed and then to return to the kitchen to find Fenrir standing right behind her. Startled, she gasped and flinched almost dropping the blood replenishing potion. How did such a big man move so silently? She motioned to the couch a few feet away. Belle could not wait for him to be gone, out of her cottage and her life. "If you want to sit... I can see what I can do..." Fenrir glanced at the couch and then back to her before slowly moving towards the furniture and undoing his shirt as he went.

The long black jacket and torn shirt was dropped over the back of one of the high back chairs and Fenrir sat slowly on the couch. Belle turned on a few lights and then moved to sit timidly next to him and placed everything on the couch between them. Fenrir turned his body to face her. She let her eyes moves over him briefly. Fenrir was fit. The muscles of his torso were highly developed and the werewolf was solid. He had a full six pack and his chest buldged as did his arms. All of his skin was dusted with the grey hair. The wound was deep. The blood coated his chest and much of his stomach. Some of it was dry but most was still sticky.

Belle opened the bottle of sterilized water, took gauze, wet it and then began to wipe the blood away from the skin surrounding the cut. She had to bend a little closer to him to get everything and was well aware of the way this looked. She was leaving herself vulnerable to him when she looked up for a minute into his face. Fenrir watched her closely. The water was slightly chilled and it was a shook to his hot skin at first but then it started to feel so nice. The blood had not yet stopped and still trickled from the wound but Fenrir was not thinking about that. It had been a while since he had seen an attractive woman touch him. An attractive woman at all actually. Really he only had Narcissa and Bellatrix to compare by and neither of them interested him.

He watched her, his body coming alive. Each time she wiped at his skin with the wet gauze, her breath hit the damp spot giving him shivers and causing the muscles to twitch. The shivers were unnoticeable to her but he was aware. The twitch however Belle assumed was from a tenderness. She was going fairly quickly but throughly. Belle wanted get him out of the cottage but she did not want to leave something or damage him more in fear he would return. Her hand was unsteady as it moved up to his chest still not touching the wound. Exactly as it had looked, his chest was solid. If it had been any other man, it would have been a turn on.

She had gone through many gauze wipes which were now on the floor in a bloody pile. She had picked up fresh ones from the couch and now leaned a little bit closer trying to make sure there was nothing in the wound without moving the skin. Having her face so close to him, Fenrir lowered his head slightly inhaling the scent of her hair. Belle heard him give a soft groan and she looked up at him fearfully. Had he just sniffed her again? Fumbling with her free hand while not taking her eyes of the couch, Belle took up the potion and handed it to him. "Drink this.". She told him hoping to take his mind from her. She pushed the bottle into his hands and then gasped when his hand closed a round hers suddenly pressing the glass bottle between them.

He was squeezing slightly and Belle knew that if the bottle was squeezed too hard, it would burst. She tried to pull her hand away. It was all but enveloped in his and she could not budge it. Then his grip let up and she slipped her fingers away leaving the bottle behind. Fenrir said nothing through the entire incident. He let her pull away. It had just been a taste, not that she needed it, of the strength he had. And that had just been his hand. Belle bit her lower lip and now began to clean the wound itself. She brushed the edges of cut away from the would to get any dirt or partials in it. Fenrir flinched at the pain as he un stoppered the bottle and drank it down. It tasted fowl but he knew he needed it.

Belle finished cleaning the wound as best she could, then Belle took up last glass potion bottle. This would assist with the healing. She was glad she had restocked the last time she had been in Diagon Alley. She poured the potion onto the would itself. Fenrir recoiled this time before he could stop himself and gave a low growl. Purple smoke was rising from the wound and the pain had intensified ten fold. One large hand flew up and clamped down in her hair pulling tightly and making Belle freeze. Belle didn't know what to do. She had only used the potion on small cuts before. She had no idea it would be so painful on a wound like this. His growl had terrified her.

"I'm sorry...". She whispered as she picked up clean gauze squares and a roll of bandage. "I'll...just wrap it?" He slowly released her and she stole a quick glance up at him. Fenrir's eyes were dark but he said nothing. He did however lift his arms slightly for her after she had placed the qauze against the wound and began to stretch the rolled bandage around him. Because he was so wide, Belle had to get even closer to him. Her arms brushed against his bare skin and his scent once again filled her head. She didn't like being this close.

As soon as the bandage was in place, things took a turn for the worse.

She had not even had time to sit back when his hands were on her. When he had first come in here and found her, his intention had been to bite her and he would still do that. However, he was going to have some fun first. Belle yelped when he shoved her roughly back against the cushions of the couch. She had not expected him to turn on her now. She had been foolish enough to think that her helping him would give her his grace. Fenrir held no leniency. His one hand brushed everything between them to the floor and the other grasped her leg closest to him tightly and roughly brought it up and over him so her legs were now on either side of Fenrir and she was open to him.

At first Belle was too frightened to say anything and just lay on the couch looking up at him but when he pushed her skirt up around her waist, she began to struggle. "No please." She said in a voice that was supposed to be strong but came out as a whimper. Her hands came up to his shoulders in an attempt to push him away but she could not move the man. It was like she was fighting a stone wall. Fenrir shifted so that he was kneeling between her legs and leaning over her. His hands had already quickly unfastened his pants. It never occurred to Bella to dig her fingers into the wound she had just bandaged to fight him off. Instead, Bella began to punch and hit his shoulders and head as she screamed up at him. She was screaming for help in between begging for him to stop but in the country, her voice fell on deaf ears.

Fenrir let her scream but the shots to the head hurt. He grasped her hands and then brought them together in one of his and over her head where he pressed them down against the couch. His other hand shoved the material of her knickers to the side and without warning, he pushed two fingers inside of her. Her body instantly clamped down on him and her breath hitched in her chest. She was no virgin but she was dry and his fingers were thick and his nails sharp. It hurt. Tears pooled in her widened eyes. There was nothing she could do to fight him like this. Her upper body was immobilized by her hands being held down and his bulk between her thighs prevented her from closing her legs.

He only had thrust his fingers into her a few times before withdrawing his hand and moving to position himself against her. "No..." Belle moaned now and he grinned. "Please, no..." Then he filled her. He...was...huge. The sensation she felt when he forced he very inch of himself into her was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It felt like he had shoved his fist inside of her. Her skin stretched around him was at its tearing point. Even so, it felt like she had torn. The scream from her now was so high pitched it actually hurt his ears. He grinned once more. There was not much he liked better than hearing his victims scream.

It was a tight fit though. She was still for the most part dry so it was a bit of pain for him at first as well but not nearly as mush as for her. Fenrir groaned softly as he started to move in her. Before long, Belle's body began to react beyond her control and it was smooth sailing for him as she got slick. She had fallen silent. Her head turned to the side not looking at him and the only movement was her body being jerked with his thrusts. This was not the first time Fenrir had raped a woman. Many times it had been on Voldmort's command. He held no remorse. The big man was used by the Dark Lord to instill fear in families by his abuse on women as well as children only in different ways. This woman was getting this treatment simply because it was what he wanted and she was too weak to stop him. There was really no other actual logic for it. The way she smelled, her fear and the way her skin and breath had felt on him had made him want her. He had not thought she would give it willingly so he took it.

He did not want to take an overly long time in this. He did not want to take the risk of someone she may be staying here with coming home. Though he did enjoy this, Fenrir began to move faster. He fucked her hard and rough. There was no playing around with her body. He did not even bother to go up her shirt. Just before he came, Fenrir bent down and sank his yellow teeth into her shoulder at the base of her throat. Belle had felt his body start to twitch and had heard his breathing pick as she lay there under him. She knew he was close. She said nothing and just waited. Her hands had fallen asleep and her body had grown numb.

With her head turned away from the beast over her, she had not seen him go for the bite. But she felt it. Another pain filled scream burst from her now, making her throat raw. Belle's head snapped around towards him and her cheek ended up pressed hard against his with his whiskers poking her skin. Her back arched up towards him as her body strained. At first it was all about the pain and then she realized what this meant. He was a werewolf. His bite was contagious. She could not run from the disease now running through her. She would not be able to cure it. Had had cursed her.

The blood, hot and thick pumped into his mouth. If was hard not to finish her off and eat her. She tasted better than she smelled. Minutes later he came filling her with his seed. Fenrir remained for a moment where he was. She was crying now. Not loudly but her could hear her. Fenrir pulled away from her and stood. Belle lay on the couch a blubbering mess as he fastened his pants and then took up his coat leaving the shirt. It was no good to him now. He put the coat on and then with one last glance at the woman, turned and left the house as quickly as he had arrived.

Authors note: So there it is. The story was screaming to be told. Please review. This may not end up being a one shot. I may make a sequel just not quite sure how it should go. Tell me what you would like to see.


End file.
